The sun is also a star: carry on!
by kspiritedaway7
Summary: Daniel and Natasha fall in love again and Natasha agrees to be Irene's roommate. It is a romance mixed with reality; they go through hard times and good times.


**The sun is also a star: carry on!**

 **This book was wrote by Nicola Yoon. She is more recognized by the book ' Everything, Everything.' I really liked this book and as it was left on cliff hanger. I can't re-sit writing my own ending. In this fanfiction there will be lots of spoilers so, if you don't want any read the book first. I am going to use the technique it uses in the book where it goes between the main two characters (Daniel and Natasha) and a couple of side characters e.g. Irene which I am actually making a main character in this fanfiction. Here we go but first I am going to write last paragraph of the book:**

"Natasha," he says. His face is wide open and his world full of love.

Natasha looks up.

Time stumbles back into place. The plane and the seats reform. The passengers solidify into flesh. And blood. And bone. And heart.

"Daniel," she says. And again, "Daniel."

 **Daniel and Natasha:**

"Daniel," Natasha whispers, "Daniel."

Her face lights up however, her gestures seems almost like she's shy. Her afro droops down covering one of her eyes. The tips of her hair (pink frosting) stand out in the dim light of the aeroplane. Daniel's eyes stay fixed on Natasha's face as if he is now complete. Like the years they were apart, he was had a massive hole in his heart that is now filing up quickly. He kneels in the lane and hangs his arms over Natasha's armchair.

"I have missed you so much," Daniel whispers tears like crystals brimming up in his eyes.

"I love you, Daniel," Natasha replies before realizing that he heard it, "I didn't mean-"

Daniel stops her by pressing his lips against hers. His brown eyes glisten and light up. The past years they lost they shine. They happiness but now they set up in a fire, a burning star. His lip has obviously healed from the fight and are smooth, soft. His hair is shorter than the day they meant. It is curly and flops in front of his eyes. Natasha threads her fingers through his hair and Daniel threads his fingers into the pink frosting. They forget there on a plane and that Irene is gazing at them tears rolling down her blushed cheeks. Her brown hair - shoulder length and curly- tickles her wet cheeks. A plane attendant asks them to break it up.

"Please can you take this off the plane when we land," asks the plane attendant.

"Sorry," Daniel replies taking his fingers out of the pink frosting.

"Thank you," the plane attendant says before walking to the front of the plane for the food trolley.

"Daniel can we take this to the bathroom," Natasha asks brown eyes begging. Daniel grabs her hand and they rush to the bathroom of the plane.

 **Sally:**

I didn't want to break them up however, I was getting angry people complaining saying it wasn't want they thought they'd get when entering the plane. My boss was shouting at me saying I need to break it up. I didn't want to. I had never saw two people deep in love they forget what's around them.

"Sally, if you don't break it up I will fire you," my boss shouted.

I walked slowly to the couple hoping somebody anybody will delay me. I reach them and the boy has is fingers threaded through the girl's afro. The tips are dyed pink and look like pink frosting. It reminds me when I was with my mum and she gave me a pink cupcake when I was five. Before she left. Before she left the world. I say Thank you and walk away. I turn around to see the boy dragging the girl along towards the bathroom. I turn and walk into the front section. I refill the food trolley slowly. Carefully arranging the juice in order and putting fresh treats on the bottom of the trolley. I see my boss charging towards me face full of angry. He takes us some way private before talking.

"Do a better job. I saw you trying to delay breaking up the couple. You spilled drink on a young boy and now taking forever to refill the food trolley," his face is on fire. He wants to beat me. Show me a lesson but it isn't the right time.

"Dad," I say begging.

"Don't call me dad. You know the rules lady you call either sir or boss. Now if you do another mistake, I will stop paying you all month.

I quickly finish arrange the drinks and stock up the crisps before hauling the trolley down the lane. I see the boy who snitched on me. I saw him pour the juice over his jumper before waling to his parents. I am going to run away tonight. I am sick of my dad/boss getting 75% of my wages. I will run to a small town in the United Kingdom. I will find true love. I push the trolley until I meet with a girl. She has tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hair is light brown and curly. She has a light white t-shirt on and blue jeans. She is standing in the lane making gulping sounds.

"Dear, are you okay?" I speak softly even though I don't give one. I just want my dad of my back so it is easier to run away.

She faintly nods her head before whispering sorry in a raspy voice. I hate my job!


End file.
